The present invention relates to a method of transmitting data, a transmitter, a receiver and a transceiver.
One field of data transmission, such as wireless data transmission or data transmission, is based on digital subscriber line (DSL) methods. In such data transmission systems, the data transmission channels are usually subject to fluctuating environmental conditions or noise, thus making signals transmitted prone to being corrupted. For DSL, various methods of error protection have been developed and are presently employed. One conventional method of implementing error protection in DSL uses, e.g., Reed-Solomon encoding. The level of protection that is implemented is usually determined during start up of, e.g., a DSL modem and is employed throughout the operation time of the modem.